Fight for This Love
(see release history) | Format = CD single, digital download | Recorded = 2009; SubZero Studios Santa Monica, CA | Genre = R&B, dance, pop |Length = 3:46 | Label = Fascination | Writer = Wayne Wilkins, Steve Kipner, Andre Merritt | Producer = Wayne Wilkins, Steve Kipner | Certification = Gold (SWI, IT) Platinum (UK, DK) | Chronology = Cheryl Cole | Last single = "Heartbreaker" (2008) | This single = "Fight for This Love" (2009) | Next single = "3 Words" (2009) | Misc = }} "Fight for This Love" is a song by British recording artist Cheryl Cole, taken from her debut studio album, 3 Words. Initially, the song was released in the United Kingdom and Ireland as the lead single on 16 October 2009 by Fascination Records however, in 2010 it was also released in Europe as the album's second single through Universal Music. The up-tempo R&B-styled pop song, was written and produced by an American songwriting team consisting of Steve Kipner, Wayne Wilkins and Andre Merrit. The song was offered to Cole in demo form, with male vocals. She spoke of an instant connection to the message of the song as well as the noticeable synthy production. Its style and lyrics are different from that of previous songs released with Girls Aloud. "Fight for This Love" divided music critics; some praised Cole's vocals and the powerful production, noting that it had the potential to be a hit with the clubs while other critics criticised the sluggish verses and weak vocals. The release was promoted around most of the world at a time when, Cole's marriage to footballer Ashley Cole was breaking down. In the accompanying music video directed by Ray Kay, Cole wears various fashionable outfits and scenes featured different choreographed dance routines. It received mixed comments by media and critics but was praised by one reviewer as "pure artwork". It also drew comparisons to the video for "Put the Needle on It" (2002) by Dannii Minogue. Following her first performance of the song on The X Factor it topped charts in Ireland and the United Kingdom. "Fight for This Love" also achieved success in Europe by topping charts in Norway, Hungary and Denmark. In May 2010 it was certified platinum by the British Phonographic Industry for shipments topping 600,000 units. The song received a BRIT Award nomination in the Best British Single category. Background and composition "Fight for This Love" is Cole's first solo single outside of girl band Girls Aloud following 20 top-ten singles with the group. It was written by an American team consisting of Steve Kipner, Wayne Wilkins and Andre Merrit with the demo being sung by Merrit. Cole stated that though the demo had come to her with male vocals she "knew instantly it was a single", having "connected with the song so well". The song is a uptempo R&B-styled pop song with a synthy production and dance influences, written in the key of E minor with a time signature in common time and a tempo of 123 beats per minute. The vocal range spans from E3 to D5. The basic chord progression of the song is Am, G, D, G, Bm, and Em. In the middle eight it features a breakdown where the song's usual instruments are replaced with hand claps whilst some of the media reported that Cole's voice had a Whitney Houston-like tone to it. NME magazine reported that some people noticed similarities between the song and a 2007 song "Lil Star" by American singer Kelis, though Cole's representatives denied any similarities. Meanwhile other media outlets reported that "Fight for This Love" has a similar chord progression to "All My Life" by K-Ci & JoJo. The song was later covered by British boyband The Wanted, who released it as the B-side to their number-one single, "All Time Low". Critical reception Critical reception towards "Fight for This Love" has been positive to mixed. Ruth Harrison from 'Female First' was impressed by the song after initially being worried that Cole would not be able to cope going solo. She said "Whilst it does sound just a little big Girls Aloud-y, we still love it, and can see it being a huge hit on the club circuit up and down the country ... we think this is going to send her well on her way to global superstardom." Popjustice also liked the song saying "'Fight For This Love' is very definitely not just a Girls Aloud single with one person singing it... its one of those songs you can have on repeat for an hour and a half without getting bored. One thing that hits you is - well, is this really what Cheryl sounds like? Vocally it's a big surprise... As it turns out, she sounds really great - strong, confident, direct. Like a proper pop singer. It's a sleek, powerful production..." Meanwhile David Balls of Digital Spy was only moderately impressed and argued that "Cole's vocals aren't terribly strong" but that she had "understated charm and lots of 'X Factor' exposure". Of the song itself he said "Cole has taken the subtle approach on her first solo single. 'Fight For This Love' is a midtempo pop-R&B track with subdued, synthy production and an infectious hook that gnaws into the consciousness - albeit after a few listens." Whilst Fraser McAlpine partially agreed "In Cheryl's favour, she's obviously made an effort to record something that sounds different from the stuff she'd be making with Girls Aloud, and as a result this solo effort is an interesting pop/dance/R&B hybrid, which actually suits her rather well, style-wise." However he too had issues with the voice "It's just a shame it's not stronger," pointing out some weaknesses, "the best thing about the song is the bridge, which is sassy but vulnerable at the same time, and underpinned by a sweet melody, but the rest of the song can't match up: the verses are sluggish...". Chart performance In the United Kingdom, "Fight for This Love" debuted at number one on the UK Singles Chart. It sold 134,000 copies in one day beating the previous record held by Cole's X Factor protégé Alexandra Burke with the song "Bad Boys" which sold 187,100 over a seven-day span. The final first week sales totalled 292,000 copies beating the 213,000 that Girls Aloud's debut single, "Sound of the Underground" sold back in 2002. The single remained number one for two weeks and consequently went on to become the best selling single of the year up to that point. By the end of 2009 it was declared the fourth best-selling single of the year, and 29th best selling of the decade (2000s). On 14 May 2010, just over six months after release, the single was certified platinum by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) and earned Cole a nomination for Best British Single at the 2010 BRIT Awards , which she had previously won at the 2009 BRIT Awards with Girls Aloud for their single, "The Promise". However, she lost out to "Beat Again" by former X Factor runners-up JLS. "Fight for This Love" entered the Irish Singles Chart at number thirteen and the following week on the chart dated 22 October 2010 the song rose to number one, giving Cole her first chart topper in Ireland since "Sound of the Underground" with Girls Aloud. In Denmark the song peaked at number one on 12 March 2010 as well as topping the charts in Hungary and Norway. The International Federation of the Phonographic Industry (IFPI) certified the single Gold in Denmark In the archive box under UGE 13 - 2010 and Switzerland. Music video The music video was directed by Ray Kay and was filmed in early September 2009. Kay commented on the filming of the clip saying "The recordings went very well, and Cheryl was fantastic to work with. I drove her very hard at the shoot, and it was very difficult on her part. My job was relaxing in comparison. We made the video in London, with a lot of focus on fashion and dance, with very tough choreography, before putting it all together in Los Angeles afterwards. I have a strong feeling that this will be a #1 for Cheryl in England!" Synopsis "The video starts off with the songstress looking in a simple white vest, make-up done and sporting biker gloves giving her that edge. Accompanied with an entourage of all female dancers dressed in black.. Cole then breaks out into choreographed dance routines. Various scenes throughout the video include Cole rocking silk leopard print bottoms, an all black outfit with silver sparks coming out from both sides of her top, where she is, standing in what would appear to be her maths workbook, in which she has been doodling and writing poems rather than doing her maths. She is wearing what appears to be a corset with two miniature beds of nails strapped to the side and later a soldier themed outfit with the famous red Balmain jacket in which she salutes a full eight times during the video." Reception Jennifer Adeeko of the MOBOs praised the video saying "the songstress is looking sensational ... make-up done to perfection ... giving her that edge. Her performance comes across as effortless. ... The HD quality video comes across as pure artwork." Meanwhile a reporter for The Daily Mail noted that ideas had been borrowed from other artists including one scene where Cole has her hands in the air with a grid in the background which is similar to a scene from Dannii Minogue's 2002 single "Put the Needle On It", a hoody which had previously been seen on Lady Gaga and the transparent top that Cole wore beneath the military jacket has previously been worn by Coco, member of the former X Factor contestants: Kandy Rain. Anna Pickard of The Guardian took a different opinion choosing to focus on how Cole appeared to be "making up for the lack of having Girls Aloud around her by pretending to be all of them at once" and anguish of her own marriage issues. She noted that Cole's various outfits appear to distract people from the lyrics of the song which "seem to be, a thinly veiled reflection on her own marriage compounded by the sad mooning face she keeps pulling. is not surprising when one is singing a solo song about one's troubled (though reconciled and apparently happy) marriage. Although sometimes she looks cross instead. And quite a lot of the time, she looks like she's her own evil sexy twin." Promotion UK and Ireland The single was premiered on Chris Moyles's breakfast show on 7 September on BBC Radio 1. On Monday 18 October 2009 the song was released for digital download in the UK. Cole took to the stage of The X Factor Live Results Show later that evening to perform the song for the first time. She adorned a military-themed outfit by Welsh fashion designer Julien MacDonald. It consisted of a sheer bodysuit, a red military jacket with black epaulettes as well as other details other detail, black harem trousers and Alexander Wang boots. The outfit itself was subject to media attention with some reporting that online debates had drawn comparisons of the outfit to that worn by 1992 video game antagonist M. Bison from the Street Fighter series. Media also speculated that the performance was mimed, something that Cole denied though she admitted to having some pre-recorded vocals to help the live performance. The show, which also featured the first UK performance by Whitney Houston in six years, drew a record audience of 14.8 million, making it the most watched episode in the show's history at that time. She also taped a performance for UK teen channel T4, which aired 15 November 2009. Rufus Hound would later go on to perform a parody of Cole's X Factor Stint on BBC's Let's Dance for Sport Relief. Cole appeared at 'Children in Need Rocks the Royal Albert Hall' on 12 November 2009] to perform a "Fight for This Love in a white version of her 'X Factor' performance outfit and later returning to perform Snow Patrol's single "Set the Fire to the Third Bar" with Gary Lightbody. The performances were later televised as a part of the Children in Need 2009 telethon on 20 November. UK paper, The Daily Telegraph wrote that Cole "nailed the harmony vocal with a fragile empathy that should silence those who dare to suggest she can't sing." In December ITV1 aired a one-off television special titled Cheryl Cole's Night In, presented by Holly Willoughby. She performed "Fight for This Love" with her hair in a tight bun and a ninja-inspired outfit, another variation on the military theme which had become synonymous with the song. The song also incorporated a dance break where Cole included a dance routine with samurai swords. Then on 16 February Cole appeared at the 2010 BRIT Awards for a performance which began with Cole being "catapulted" on stage with her dancers. Cole and her dancers initially wore gold-trimmed white trench coats before revealing a hooded black bodysuit. The performance included a bridge sampled from song "Be" which features vocals from former X Factor contestant Rowetta Satchell. Satchell initially refused to allow Cole to use the sample and was disappointed that they had not asked her to sing it despite Polydor Records stating they would not use the sample, reports later surfaced surrounding an alleged legal battle. Cole also received media attention for performing without her wedding ring, following reports that husband Ashley had cheated, as well as for allegedly miming the song. Europe In January 2010 Cole flew to Germany to perform "Fight for This Love" at German Award Ceremony, DLD Starnight at the Haus der Kunst in Munich. In March European promotion for the single and album resumed with an appearance and performance on [[X Factor (Denmark)|Danish X Factor]] which consequently led to the song topping the Danish Singles Chart. Other performances in Europe included Vivement Dimanche in France; Norway's Skavlan, and [[X Factor (Netherlands)|Dutch The X Factor]]. In Germany the song was used as the title theme to the fifth series of Germany's Next Topmodel. Track listing *'Ireland / UK CD Single' #"Fight for This Love" (Andre Merrit, Steve Kipner, Wayne Wilkins) — 3:46 #"Didn't I" (Andrea Remanda, Cheryl Cole, Klaus Derendorf) — 3:45 *'Ireland / UK Digital single' #"Fight for This Love" — 3:46 #"Fight for This Love" (Moto Blanco Club Mix) — 7:28 *;Ireland / UK - Digital Remix (EP) #"Fight for This Love" — 3:46 #"Fight for This Love" (Cahill Club Mix) — 6:27 #"Fight for This Love" (Crazy Cousinz Club Mix) — 5:42 #"Fight for This Love" (Sunship Old Skool UK Garage Remix) — 5:01 #"Fight for This Love" (Moto Blanco Radio Edit) — 3:42 #"Fight for This Love" (Crazy Cousinz Radio Edit) — 4:00 *'International Digital single (1)' #"Fight for This Love" — 3:46 #"Fight For This Love" (Cahill Radio Edit) — 3:44 *'International Digital single (2)' #"Fight for This Love" — 3:46 #"Fight for This Love" (Crazy Cousinz Radio Edit) - 3:58 *'International - Digital Remix EP' #"Fight for This Love" — 3:46 #"Fight for This Love" (Cahill Club Mix) — 6:26 #"Fight for This Love" (Crazy Cousinz Club Mix) — 5:42 #"Fight for This Love" (Crazy Cousinz Dub) — 5:26 #"Fight for This Love" (Moto Blanco Radio Edit) — 3:42 Credits and personnel "Fight for This Love" was recorded at 'SubZero Studios' in Santa Monica, California whilst "Didn't I" was recorded at Klausound Studio, Studio City; The Red Room, Hollywood and Artquake Studios Burbank all in California. ;"Fight for This Love" *Lead vocals - Cheryl Cole *Background vocals - RaVaughn Brown *Engineer - Mark Vinten *Mixing - Mark "Spike" Stent *Mixing assistant - Matty Green *Production, keyboards, drums - Steve Kipner, Wayne Wilkins ;"Didn't I" *Lead vocals - Cheryl Cole *Engineer - Brian Paturalski, Klaus D, Neil Tucker *Mastered By - Tom Coyne *Mixing - Neil Tucker *Production - Klaus D *Programmed By - Klaus D Charts and certificates Weekly charts Certifications Year-end charts Decade-end charts All-time charts Chart precession and succession Airplay premiere and release history References External links * Category:2009 singles Category:Cheryl Cole songs Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Music videos directed by Ray Kay Category:Number-one debut singles Category:Number-one singles in Denmark Category:Songs written by Steve Kipner Category:Songs written by Wayne Wilkins Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Dance-pop songs Category:Rhythm and blues songs Category:British pop songs es:Fight for This Love it:Fight for This Love ja:ファイト・フォー・ディス・ラヴ pl:Fight for This Love ro:Fight for This Love ru:Fight for This Love zh:为爱而战